Desencontros
by Saga de pijama
Summary: Mas não seria melhor ir de terno? Não, sério demais. E ninguém usa terno no primeiro dia. Um novo emprego pode trazer muito mais que apenas trabalho. Milo que o diga! [UA][yaoi]
1. Primeiro dia

**Disclaimer:** saint seiya não é meu, é do Kurumada.

Primeiro dia!

Observava a figura refletida no espelho. Não estava bem certo sobre o vestuário, usaria a azul ou a cáqui? Para uma primeira impressão talvez fosse melhor a cáqui, ou seria a azul ? Ficaria com cinza que estava usando mesmo, era mais sóbria. Mas não seria melhor ir de terno? Não, sério demais. E ninguém usa terno no primeiro dia. Ficaria com a camisa cinza mesmo. A melhor opção! O fato de não ter um terno era só um detalhe, porém, pode ter ajudado na decisão...

Acordara bem animado. O primeiro dia teria que ser simplesmente perfeito! Saiu tranquilamente de casa, não sem antes dar um suave beijo na mãe, e caminhou para o ponto de ônibus. O transporte estava atrasado, tudo bem ele tinha tempo. Tranquilamente observava a rua, crianças indo para a escola, o sol se filtrando pelas folhas das árvores... Quinze minutos. "Cadê esse ônibus?" Decidiu atravessar o bairro e ir até a avenida principal com outras linhas possíveis, e percebeu que ficaria eternamente no ponto sem ônibus algum passar. Estavam concertando o asfalto e a pista ficaria totalmente interditada por todo o dia! "Que coisa! Nem pra deixar aviso! Esperam que a gente adivinhe?" Mas deixaria esse pensamento de lado pra não ficar ainda mais irritado, precisaria do ânimo perfeito. Um ônibus! Que ótimo, até que veio rápido. Quando se acomodou confortavelmente na poltrona estranhou que o intinerário fosse retornar ao bairro de onde acabara de sair. "Aiiii não! Não acredito que eu fiz isso!!!" Havia pegado o ônibus na direção contrária. "Meu, que distração!" Desceu atabalhoadamente e retornou ao ponto, teve que esperar mais dez minutos até que a linha correta passasse e então, tomando o cuidado de verificar se estava certo mesmo dessa vez, rumar para seu grande dia que parecia estar perigosamente tendendo para a lei de Murfe.

Engarrafamento.

"Eu não acredito!"

Sim, era pior que a lei de Murfe. Gastara todos os minutos do adiantamento na confusão do ônibus e agora estava seriamente correndo o risco de chegar atrasado. "Logo no primeiro dia, que 'queimação de filme'!" Um angustia na boca do estomago começou a incomodar.

"Finalmente! Parecia até que eu não ia conseguir chegar nunca!" Desceu no ponto indicado e percorreu a rua até parar no número do endereço. O que foi ao mesmo tempo agradável e perturbador. O edifício, enorme e requintado com linhas retas modernas e janelas fumê, era tudo que sempre sonhou, mas o preço de provar se estava à altura o deixou momentaneamente inseguro. "Bom é hora mostrar pra esse povo quem é Milo!"

Break! Pernas e papéis para o ar!

Tão absorvido estava em seus pensamentos que não percebeu um rapaz baixinho, cara de 'office-boy', com um monte de pastas em sua frente, e o pobre foi atropelado sumariamente.

-Você está bem?

-Estaria melhor se a boiada não tivesse estourado!

- Me desculpe não te vi!

-Se tivesse visto e mesmo assim passado por cima seria ainda pior né!

-Ah... Eu já pedi desculpa! Você quer ajuda? – Lembrando-se que era sempre bom ser gentil com os outros, principalmente em seu primeiro dia.

-Já que ofereceu junte esses papéis de volta nas pastas. – Mas não esperava uma ordem tão imperativa e sem nenhuma gentileza - Nada me impedirá de levar todos esses memorandos para Srta. Saori! – Estranhou o jeito veemente do rapaz. "Essa Srta. Saori deve ser alguém bem importante... É melhor entrar antes de mais um desastre!"

Identificou-se ao porteiro, um sujeito bem estranho de olho puxadinho e cabelão preto.

-Te aguardam na sala 1108.

-Como?

-Do grupo indicado para essa sala só faltava o senhor.

"Cacete!!!"

Foi correndo para o elevador na esperança insana de que se apressando agora poderia reverter o fluxo do tempo e ganhar novamente os minutos do atraso, que antes já havia se insinuado com a confusão dos ônibus, agora era evidente por causa da confusão dos papéis.

O elevador estava descendo! "Santa batatinha roxa! É azararão demais pra um dia só!" E notou, horrorizado que o prédio tinha pelo menos uns cinco andares abaixo do hall de entrada apenas para garagens. A pequena angustia na boca do estomago cresceu assustadoramente ao reparar que além de atrasado estava destruído! A correria atrás do ônibus encheu seus sapatos de poeira, e o tombo arrancara os três últimos botões de sua camisa, dando-lhe uma aparência bêbada e desleixada. "Céus, o que faço agora?" Resmungou quase às lágrimas. Teve a brilhante idéia de colocar a camisa pra dentro na tentativa de esconder a falta dos botões, embora esta fosse inevitavelmente notada dependendo da forma que se movesse. Com um papel improvisado limpou porcamente a poeira dos sapatos deixando listras visíveis de terra, mas não havia mais tempo, a porta do elevador se abria, era o 11º andar

-Bom dia! – disse sorridente assim que abriu a porta.

-O senhor está atrasado, e seria muito mais educado se batesse na porta antes de abrí-la. – O gelo dessas palavras lhe atingiram em cheio a face. Por um instante quedou-se sem reação alguma, pois não esperava uma recepção tão fria e ríspida.

-Por gentileza, sente naquela cadeira senhor Milo. – Continuou a voz tão gelada quando antes, como que hipnotizado, seguiu a ordem dada sem nem mesmo notar seu interlocutor. Queria sumir no chão, desaparecer. Mesmo sem ver o rosto dos colegas, sentia o ar de zombação. Mal entrava na sala e já recebia seu primeiro sermão? E nem era culpa dele. Nem estava tão atrasado assim, afinal o que são dezessete minutos?

"E eu fiz de tudo pra chegar cedo... Isso não é justo!"

-Poderia fazer a gentileza de responder a pergunta senhor Milo? – Mais uma vez a voz, porém agora se acrescentava à sua frieza um leve toque de desprezo.

-Hã? Pergunta? Poderia repeti-la... por favor?

-Não, não posso. – Pelos deuses! O cara já estava implicando com ele.

Controlou-se, no entanto, e levantou os olhos, pela primeira vez, observando o que estava em seu redor, e tudo o surpreendeu. A sala espaçosa e clara tinha uma mesa oval de madeira vernizada ao centro, um datashow à esquerda e o quadro de vidro à frente, os móveis compunham um ambiente elegante. Aliás, elegância parecia ser a ordem do universo naquela sala, a começar pelos seus companheiros, pois além dele havia mais sete pessoas sentadas todos aproximadamente da sua idade duas moças e cinco rapazes. O que viu o deixou ainda mais desconfortável, todos os rapazes trajavam terno e as moças vestiam tailleur ajustado ao corpo realçando suas curvas sem nada de vulgar. Sentiu-se deslocado com sua camisa simples, e agora também sem botões. Nesse momento reparou a pessoa à sua frente procurando pelo dono daquela voz terrível, meio incrédulo por concluir que só poderia ser... ele! Longos cabelos vermelhos emolduravam um belo rosto de olhos profundamente azuis e gelados, vestido num terno, no mínimo maravilhoso desses que ele levaria anos pagando, formava uma figura tão bonita que era difícil associá-lo a uma voz tão... autoritária.

Decidiu que não deixaria eles o assustarem. Uma decisão, como ele viu a seguir, mais fácil de tomar do que cumprir.

-Iniciaremos nossas atividades de hoje nos apresentando mutuamente, creio ser isto importante para nosso relacionamento futuro. Quem gostaria de começar? – disse o ruivo de forma intimidadora.

-Eu me formei em sistemas da informação – disse um loiro de cabelo liso presos em uma trança que seguia até a cintura com uma pequena pinta vermelha, seu traço mais marcante, entre os olhos azuis. Sentado em frente a Milo na extremidade oposta, pelo crachá seu nome seria Shaka, bem estranho - fui agraciado como o melhor aluno da universidade, falo inglês, chinês e hindi, me formei em XXXXXX mas fiz intercambio com uma faculdade dos EUA, além de ter quatro artigos publicados na revista "American Scientific". Nas horas vagas eu estudo.

"Putz..."

-Ah... bem... Eu me chamo Aiolia – mais vermelho que um pimentão tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos e parecia bem embaraçado de falar para tantas pessoas, se estivesse em um auditório teria um colapso, era um desses que falariam até a morte com você, mas para falar com um grupo ficava subitamente tímido – eu fiz er... engenharia da computação...e eu falo inglês claro, acho que todo mundo fala isso – Milo achava que não, queria que isso fosse um diferencial para ele, mas descobria que parecia ser uma reles obrigação no mundo corporativo – e eu bem, nas horas vagas me divirto...- disse meio apressado temendo ser reprovado, talvez o certo seria estudar. Mas quem estudaria para se divertir?

-Já trabalhou senhor Aiolia?

-Ah... é já eu fiz um estágio na Microsoft...

"Putz...²"

-Eu sou Marin – bom, pelo menos essa parecia simpática, uma ruivinha bem jeitosa – estudei ciências da informação e fiz um intercambio numa faculdade do Japão intercalado com um estágio na Honda, portanto eu falo inglês e japonês. Gosto de relaxar pintando quadros e lendo.

"Putz...³"

Os cabelos eram de um tom loiro raro, olhos azul piscina que placidamente compunha uma bela figura, usava terno e a voz máscula anunciou seu nome – Eu sou Afrodite – "Nossa!" Milo precisou se segurar pra não gargalhar na cara do rapaz, o que seria bem constrangedor, mas que nome excomungado! – eu também fiz sistemas de informação e trabalhei um ano em uma empresa da Suécia, sou fluente em quatro línguas: inglês, sueco, francês e alemão. Participei de um projeto que rendeu um artigo na revista "Nature". E nas horas de lazer gosto de cultivar rosas. – "E admirar sua beleza! O cara toda hora olha pro tampo da mesa vernizada pra ajeitar o cabelo que nem ao menos se desajeitou... nem quero ouvir o oitavo! Cada um parece melhor que o outro, estou começando a me sentir o pior deles...".

-Eu me chamo Mu e fiz engenharia de controle e automação, participei de alguns artigos para a "American Scientific" também, e eu gosto de trabalhar com metal, pra me distrair, faço esculturas. – disse numa voz quase etérea, bem agradável aos ouvidos, mas não havia dúvidas de que era um cara estranhíssimo. Cabelos longos e muito finos de uma cor indefinível, olhos verdes com pitorescas "pintas" sobre os mesmos. E Milo ficou a cismar de onde uma pessoa assim podia ter saído quando uma voz irritante e pedinte de atenção ecoou:

-Bem como podem ver sou Shina! – parecia uma cobra pronta pra dar o bote, mas não se podia negar que era bem bonita – sou advogada e fiz algumas matérias em Harvard, mas esse também será meu primeiro emprego. Desnecessário acrescentar que sou fluente em inglês, italiano e espanhol – "Ah! que idiota, se é desnecessário pra que falar?" – Bom e eu adoro ficar em casa e cozinhar nos fins de semana – Milo não estava muito certo, mas havia certa ansiedade por aprovação no olhar que Shina lançou ao ruivo, como se dissesse aquilo para impressioná-lo...

"Não vou me intimidar com esse povo superintercambiado! Ninguém mais pode estudar sossegado em um só país? Tem que ficar por aí estudando com gringo?"

O último cara era muito sinistro – Economista, estagiei por dois semestres no Banco Central, falo inglês e italiano, e não faço nada quando posso. – Curto e grosso, além de parecer ser muito pouco gentil, um sujeito insuportável de cabelo castanho escuro meio espetado, o nome era Luigi MM. Talvez não fosse tão pior assim e sua auto-estima aumentou.

A primeira impressão desse grupo para Milo era simplesmente horrível! Afinal quando conseguira a vaga para trainee nessa empresa (uma mega empresa dos sonhos) ele imaginou que finalmente chegara o momento de colher os frutos de tantas horas estudando de madrugada, pois durante o dia precisava se matar entre milhões de monitorias, aulas particulares e meio horário na padaria da esquina pra manter seus estudos. Toda a gana que ele tinha pra vencer se resumia em uma palavra bem conhecida: ambição! Não era apenas ter um bom salário, tinha que chegar ao topo e conhecer aquele mundo de mordomias e riqueza. E tinha muitas expectativas sobre o que seria 'estar no topo' por exemplo, não precisar pegar ônibus, ter mais de cinco camisas para todas as ocasiões do mundo, e é claro não ter que escutar um chato te chamar a atenção por alguns minutos de atraso! Ele tinha ímpetos de sair de lá correndo. Mas tudo sempre pode ficar pior.

Era sua vez...

- Bom eu sou... er...Milo...

-Algo mais do que o seu nome? Que todos já sabemos, pois está escrito em seu crachá. – Disse o ruivinho, agora realmente sentiu que algumas pessoas queriam rir, gargalhar mesmo de sua situação ridícula. Droga! Era só o que faltava! Ficar nervoso justo agora? Até suas emoções estavam lhe traindo. Nunca tivera dificuldades em falar ao público, pra dizer a verdade não se podia considerá-lo uma pessoa tímida. Sempre tomava a frente de tudo, estava acostumado a chamar atenção. Então por que isso agora? Sentia que a presença dos cabelos vermelhos à sua frente estava o afetando mais do que imaginava.

-Bom... Eu considero um prazer enorme conhecer todos vocês, tão bem capacitados – "Pelo menos na teoria..." – Eu fiz engenharia de processos, e gostei bastante do curso, enquanto estudava fiz duas iniciações cientificas e muitas monitorias, e essa é toda a experiência que tenho, será a primeira vez que vou trabalhar em uma empresa. – claro que a padaria da esquina onde trabalhou como padeiro nas madrugadas durante os cinco anos da faculdade não contavam como experiência de engenharia, se bem que o dono dela lucrou com sua estadia por lá, já que Milo, muito metódico, melhorou todos os processos de produção dos pães. Empolgado era pouco! Ele simplesmente adorava o curso que fez - Estudei inglês na faculdade, embora não tenha ido pra nenhum país da língua. E sabe, quase sempre saio com meus amigos em festas e... outros lugares. Não suporto ficar muito parado – sentiu um olhar de censura do indiano – em outras palavras sou um cara normal! E espero nos entrosarmos bem e realizarmos um bom trabalho juntos! – e sorriu singelamente. Não percebeu, mas a sala estava completamente concentrada em suas palavras. Apesar de não ter diferenciais tão expressivos quanto os outros possuía um carisma tão natural que conquistava todos ao redor sem esforço. Fato notado pelo ruivo que agora olhava com curiosidade o rapaz que em um átimo saía da 'falta de jeito' ao 'domínio da situação'.

Demorou-se alguns instantes observando o loiro de cabelos cacheados, caiu em si e rapidamente retornou ao tom concentrado de antes:

-Agora que se apresentaram, devem ter percebido que são de áreas distintas. Mas o objetivo desse grupo é esse mesmo: uma classe interdisciplinar para resolver e aprimorar nossos negócios no setor de produção, por isso aqui estão os melhores dentre os candidatos, que foram muitos – Milo não se achava tão melhor assim – Eu sou Camus, como já puderam ver – Não, Milo não havia visto, mas ele conhecia esse nome e significava que – eu serei o coordenador direto de vocês – "Merda, merda, merda, merda! Esse cara é o chefe que me falaram! Eu achava que seria alguém mais velho... e menos chato!"- Formei-me em administração e também estudei em Harvard – Shina escancarou um sorriso de meia cara – A criação desse grupo é uma idéia minha para resolvermos problemas significativos que estamos enfrentando e o que espero de vocês é total dedicação a esse projeto. Isso inclui disciplina e inteligência. Conto com vocês! Agora está na hora do almoço, estão dispensados até as catorze horas. Sem atrasos, de preferência. – completou Camus com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Ele vai me alfinetar com essa história de atraso até o fim dos tempos? Mas que dia!"

* * *

Olá, sou novo por aqui, e também acho que Camus tem alguma coisa com o Milo... Sei lá, depois da bandeira que deram nas doze casas, teve aquela coisa na saga de Hades do Milo carregar o Camus, e depois só o Milo bater (esganar seria a palavra mais correta) no Camus, ficou assim pacional demais...love's in the air... 

Então, se gostarem ou quizer dar uns toques ou sei lá quizer conversar comigo (hahahaha) é só mandar uma revisão, review, ou como preferirem!!!

E, bem ainda sou um reles estudante, então não sei direito como é uma empresa de engenharia, estou me baseando nos meus conhecimentos teóricos para tentar descrever a parte prática da coisa! Então não me mandem pedras se eu falar alguma bobeira nesse aspecto! XD


	2. Olhares

Olhares...

Desceu do ônibus. Calmamente caminhou até o pequeno portão de sua casa, estava exausto, e ansiava pela sensação refrescante de um banho bem quente com muito sabonete.

A sala com apenas uma TV 14' e um sofá de dois lugares interpolados por um tapetinho, dava entrada à cozinha pela esquerda e ao corredor pela direita onde se viam duas portas de madeira, os quartos, e uma porta estilo persiana de plástico do banheiro único. Viu um prato recoberto por um pano bordado a ponto cruz sobre o fogão de quatro bocas e sentiu o amor materno envolvendo seu coração. Por mais que ela sempre fizesse isso sempre se surpreendia. 

Toda a atenção e carinho que lhe dispensava em pequenos atos do dia-dia para dar lhe o máximo de conforto que suas possibilidades, digamos limitadas, ofereciam. Era certo encontrar o jantar esperando por ele, uma muda de roupa limpa e cheirosa dobrada em sua cama, além de cada detalhe em seu lar lembrar o esforço feito para torná-lo mais aprazível, desde o tapete trançado manualmente até o paninho bordado, tudo feito pelas mãos dela.

Dirigiu-se ao quarto para se trocar antes de comer, passando primeiro pelo quarto da mãe, que já ressonava. Ultimamente cansava-se facilmente, dormia cedo demais e por longos períodos. Sua face ainda jovem e bela denotava um esgotamento atípico da sua costumeira vivacidade.

Talvez fosse melhor assim, se acordada estivesse certamente leria em sua expressão a decepção de si mesmo naquele dia, e ele não queria falar. Não queria nem pensar, mas isso parecia não depender da sua vontade já que os pensamentos vagueavam sem que pedissem sua permissão para repassarem, de novo, tudo que havia acontecido.

Abriu a janela e contemplou. Moravam no alto de uma colina de onde era possível ver metade da cidade. Quando se mudaram apaixonou-se pela casa no instante que viu toda a paisagem se oferecendo exuberante. Era bom observar as pessoas mesmo estando distante, conferia uma espécie de poder. Nessas horas sentia desejo, um desejo inexplicável pelo mundo em tocá-lo, acariciá-lo, como uma necessidade de penetrá-lo profundamente em seus encantos virgens. Desejo esse que o fazia lembrar de seus objetivos, seus sonhos, que aparentavam fracassar.

"Merda"

O quarto, agora na penumbra com o cair da noite, delineava sua figura sobre a cama de solteiro simples obrigando-o a pensar o dia que passara ainda meio aturdido com tantas reviravoltas e frustrações. Frustrado? Sim e muito, tudo que ele planejara havia dado errado, ou, pelo menos, não aconteceu. Reviveu os momentos passados. O atraso, a bronca, a sensação de deslocamento, o almoço... Sentiu uma pontada aguda: o almoço! Pra que foi abrir sua boca enorme daquele jeito? Tivesse um meio de voltar no tempo com certeza as coisas seriam, talvez, diferentes. Algumas bolas-fora tiveram o poder de desacreditá-lo de suas habilidades comunicativas...

_000 _

_No almoço: _

_- Hei Aiolia, - chamou enquanto corria para alcançá-lo para sentarem juntos na mesa do restaurante – fiquei pensando qual foi a pergunta que ele me fez àquela hora? _

_- Pergunta? Ah! – o riso que ele nem por educação tentou esconder preocupou nosso amigo loiro – Ele não te perguntou nada! Só que você estava com uma cara tão avoada que eu acho que ele te falou aquilo só pra ver onde sua cabeça estava!!! _

_-...- "Aquele implicante ainda me pregou uma peça! Ele tá mesmo afim de me fazer de piada..." _

_000 _

- _Então o que estão achando? – já sentados e servidos arriscou um começo de conversa, quando não se sabe o que dizer, pelo menos Milo tentava ser cortês. _

_- Ah bom, até agora foi como eu imaginei, mas a empresa é ainda maior do que eu pude constatar em minhas pesquisas! – disse Marin, "ela é mesmo um doce, mas acho que é só pra você que deram certo, bonequinha ruiva! Ou será que foi só pra mim que deu errado?" _

_Aioria se desconectou do universo enquanto Marin falava, resolveu então continuar a conversa. _

_- Eu achei o tal do Camus um chato, e muito arrogante! – como ele mesmo tinha puxado o assunto, achou por bem dar sua opinião, na realidade queria desabafar toda sua revolta daquela manhã, sentindo-se seguro na companhia dos dois que lhe inspiravam confiança. Só não esperava pelo comentário inocente de Marin: _

_- Oh, mas ele não é tão assim, só num primeiro momento pode passar essa impressão ele, na verdade, é muito meigo! _

_- Hunf, e o que te faz ter essa certeza? Conhece a peça rara? _

_- Sim, desde criança, nós somos primos, apesar da seleção não levar isso em consideração... – Milo, totalmente sem graça, ficou momentaneamente sem palavras "Ótimo, acabei de reclamar do cara pra prima dele... que inteligente que sou!" – E vocês moram perto daqui? – decidiu mudar rapidamente de assunto com a esperança de que a pequena da Honda tivesse uma amnésia seletiva e esquecesse aquela parte do almoço... _

_000 _

O resto da tarde foi passado com uma psicóloga do setor de pessoal explicando a política da empresa e os direitos dos colaboradores, tão interessante que Milo nem percebeu quando dormiu. Acordou apenas por que Aiolia deu-lhe um belo cutucão para informá-lo que estava na hora do café. A atitude do rapaz conquistou sua simpatia passando a tratá-lo como a um amigo.

Porém, na hora de sair...

_Milo andava pelos corredores em busca de ... um toalete? "Mas não posso perguntar simplesmente: onde fica o toalete? Aff... Ninguém fala assim! Dizer banheiro também não parece certo... Ora bolas! Vou ter que fazer aulas de etiqueta só pra aprender a como perguntar onde posso ... !" Já meio desesperado e sem perceber bem onde estava, escuta vozes. _

_- (...) se bem que achei todos os currículos muito bons! O RH está de parabéns dessa vez. – Era uma voz grossa e denotava um prazer imenso das palavras que dizia. _

_- Ora meu caro pode elogiá-lo abertamente! Sinto que quer demonstrar todo seu orgulho por Dohko, que realmente, trabalhou bem! – E essa? O timbre jamais lhe sairia da memória! E se isso não fosse suficiente, só o sotaque francês já dava todas as pistas sobre quem falava. _

_- Bom, mas reconheça, ele além 'catar' os melhores, escolheu belos espécimes não acha? – Milo se achava estranho em escutar, não exatamente atrás da porta, do lado dela (esse detalhe faz toda a diferença) já que estava entreaberta sendo possível ouvir tudo o que se passava dentro da sala. Entretanto a curiosidade de saber o que mais eles diriam afastou de sua consciência a obrigatoriedade de não bisbilhotar os outros. _

_- Sim alguns são interessantes. – "Ué eles são... gays?" _

_- Interessantes? Meu Zeus! Como estão seus olhos? Sua capacidade de enxergar está claramente deturpada! Só tem deuses gregos em sua turma! Inclusive um grego de verdade não? Aquele cabelão! Zeus! Magnífico! - "Putz! Será que é de mim que estão falando?" _

_- O grego? Tolerável... – Instintivamente lembrou-se de haver reparado a inexistência de alguns botões na camisa do rapaz, por onde se entrevia um tórax muito mais belo do que queria admitir. Afinal era só um desajeitado que não sabia se vestir e ser pontual. Embora não conseguisse explicação do porquê lembrar tão vivamente desse detalhe. Sem ver a confusão de pensamentos na qual Camus mergulhara, Milo chateou-se profundamente com o comentário do outro. "Nossa! Tolerável?" O desinteresse do outro feria seu ego mais do que poderia assumir. _

_- Credo, isso é exigir demais! Tolerável? Ele é mais bonito do que todas as suas companhias - Deu uma risada um tanto irônica, talvez pela cara que o outro fez, achando melhor mudar de assunto - Bem, e o sueco? Aquele até parece uma Helena versão masculina! _

_- Esse sem dúvida é belíssimo, mas como um quadro, bom apenas observá-lo. – Realmente ninguém parecia ser bom o suficiente para o ruivo. _

_- Ah, meu caro eu não ficaria apenas a observar uma beldade daquelas, aliás... – Nessa altura Milo se afastou, ficou tão transtornado que decidiu não ouvir mais nada. E, sem mesmo se lembrar da vontade de ir ao banheiro, saiu inconformado com o que ouviu. Por menos que ousasse admitir, era vaidoso e se orgulhava do próprio porte, mesmo considerando que não era direcionado a rapazes, as palavras do seu chefe havia, novamente naquele mesmo dia, lhe machucado. _

000

Deitado em sua cama, tentava imaginar o que faria no dia seguinte, mas sentia-se confuso queria mostrar suas capacidades, surpreender aquele ruivo desdenhoso, entretanto não tinha idéia de como fazê-lo. Todas as suas peripécias já tinham esgotado sua cota de más primeiras impressões.

Ao menos tinha comprado um terno, na volta do trabalho. Sentiu essa necessidade de não estar feio, embora sem conseguir justificá-la para si mesmo. Talvez a roupa influenciasse mais do que imaginava. Talvez o terno, mais do que seus conhecimentos pensou com amargura, pudesse impressionar aquelas pessoas, ainda que fosse pagá-lo em doze vezes sem juros.

Queria checar seus e-mails antes de se deitar, mas tudo que a mente clamava era por repouso e achou melhor obedecê-la.

000

O dia seguinte saiu duas vezes mais cedo, sentindo-se muito bem com o terno novo. Sorte sua que a mãe já estava acordada e, junto com o café com bolinhos que lhe preparou, cortou a etiqueta pendente pela manga, sorrindo com meiguice do sorriso sem graça do filho.

Chegou com tamanha antecedência que precisou esperar o prédio abrir as portas por que nem mesmo o porteiro do diurno havia chegado. Não lhe restando outra opção se não ficar do lado de fora, decidiu passear pelo jardim onde se viam uma profusão de cores e formas exóticas de plantas oriundas dos mais diversos locais do planeta. A visão acalmava, e deixou que seus pensamentos simplesmente deslizassem por sua mente sem se fixar em nenhum. Tão absorto estava nesse estado que só percebeu a presença de outra pessoa quando esta já se encontrava bastante próxima.

Virou-se instintivamente para cumprimentá-la, imaginando ser o porteiro, mas estacou. A figura nem ao menos esboçou uma reação, dirigiu-lhe apenas um olhar e se retirou.

Milo vendo os cabelos ruivos escorridos pelas costas balançando ao vento, sentiu-se insultado. "Então o patrãozinho não pode se dar com subalternos? Isso mesmo Camus mantenha distancia ou pode se contaminar comigo!" Não conseguia evitar o ódio que uma atitude tão mesquinha lhe causava.

000

O autor do ódio, por outro lado, estava longe de imaginar que imprimia tal imagem negativa. Todos os dias saía bem cedo de casa, e se deliciava em admirar o jardim, que ele mesmo mandara para construir. De fato trouxera plantas de diversas partes do globo, dos lugares por onde já estivera e gostava de observar o seu desenvolvimento. Aqueles seres tão belos e mudos traziam-lhe calma e ânimo, imaginando o esforço do crescimento praticamente impossível de se avaliar em um dia, mas que os meses e anos demonstravam a força da vida.

Naquela manhã, como sempre, faria sua pequena ronda, quando supreendeu-se com uma cena pitoresca. Os cachos louros cascateando sobre o corpo delineado pelas flores, em que o sol, ainda frio, mas brilhante da manhã atingia, refletia-se em tons que pintavam um quadro quase onírico. Inconscientemente se aproximou, como que querendo tocar na imagem de sonho, quando sentiu um olhar azul e sorridente fitando-lhe diretamente, percebeu estar bem mais perto do que imaginava e se desconcertou por completo. Tão alheio estava da realidade que a visão do outro o chocou e tudo que conseguiu fazer foi fugir.

000

A semana estava programada inteiramente por treinamentos nas diversas áreas da empresa de forma a se familiarizarem com a mesma, tendo como fechamento um coquetel na sexta-feira à noite. Milo pensava em não ir, sexta era o dia que sua mãe tinha pra descansar e gostava de passar esse tempo com ela, além de claro, evitar encontrar pessoas desnecessárias à sobrevivência na Terra.

- Mas não é optativo! A presença de todos é quase obrigatória! Tipo que os figurões consideram importante a 'confraternização' entre os colaboradores... – Aiolia tentava a todo custo convencê-lo, Milo percebia que por trás havia um pedido mudo por companhia, porém ainda assim replicou:

- Essa é a velha política do pão e circo! Dão festinhas daí acham que podem tratar a gente de qualquer jeito! Não aceito isso! – Vendo que Aiolia parecia levemente desolado e pronto a desistir completou – Bom talvez seja pelo menos interessante para observar como as pessoas se comportam. Em momentos de descontração elas se revelam! Vejamos como ele age!

- Ele quem?

- Hã? Ah, eu quis dizer eles... todo mundo... – Tudo bem que já to implicado com o chefe, mas não quer dizer que tenho que anunciar isso aos quatro ventos!

Interrompeu seus pensamentos ao ver uma garota sair, em prantos, da sala de Camus.

- É essa deve ser a maneira dele dar bom dia... – disse Milo a Aiolia que estava tão abismado quanto ele. Como estavam perto de uma secretária, decidiram perguntar o que tinha acontecido.

- Ela errou em um dos relatórios que ele apresenta na diretoria semanalmente. Simplesmente _ele _não aceita erros! E eu imagino com quanta gentileza ele deve ter falado isso para a menina... coitada! Se bobear de novo estará olho da rua... terrorista isso... – a secretária loira demonstrava conhecimento de causa, talvez já tivesse recebido tratamento semelhante, surgindo assim um sentimento de empatia pela chorona.

- Não é bem assim! –uma advogada de defesa que aparentemente daria a vida pelo seu protegido apareceu na conversa sem convite, não se importando em pensar na inconveniência de sua atitude. – Camus apenas deplora serviços mal feitos, e nunca erra, portanto não aceita erros de ninguém, ele é racional, muito educado sem jamais levantar a voz e inteligentíssimo! É isso que lhe traz tantas promoções: sua eficiência e genialidade! – Milo não quis retrucar, mas talvez o fato de Camus ser sobrinho do presidente influenciasse significativamente sua carreira, pensava.

A menina ainda chorava no corredor, e mesmo que não fosse intenção de Camus ofender, frieza e desprezo podem ferir tanto ou mais.

000

Conseguiu evitar os atrasos durante todo o resto da semana, mas ao custo de sair horas antes e chegar extremamente cedo, vagueando pelo quarteirão ou lendo na escadaria de um prédio próximo. Evitou voltar ao jardim, assim como _o_ evitava a qualquer custo, o que não foi particularmente difícil nessa semana apenas de treinamentos realizados pelo setor de Recursos Humanos.

Surpreendeu-se então com o grupo no qual trabalhava. Contrariando suas expectativas, aquelas pessoas eram até, salvo algumas exceções que confirmam as regras, agradáveis. Logo de inicio simpatizou com Aiolia descobrindo vários gostos em comum como, por exemplo, futebol e infernizar a vida dos outros!

Nos trabalhos de estudo de caso, que faziam parte do treinamento, descobriu que poderiam ser extremamente fortes dentro da empresa se combinassem seus talentos corretamente. O desanimador era saber que isso seria uma missão _quase_ impossível. Pra começar Aiolia não se dava nada bem com Shaka, que apesar de muito sagaz, parecia cego para as ótimas idéias do outro sempre implicando e criticando seu trabalho. Mu era meio ausente, mas muito humano, dava certo equilíbrio durante as disputas (cada vez mais freqüentes). Shina fazia tudo para agradar Camus, mesmo quando ele não estava por perto, exortando todos a fazer as coisas do jeito _dele_. Mas de um modo geral, conseguiam angariar respeito pelos bons resultados, talvez até mesmo acima da média. Restava agora conhecê-los completamente na malfadada confraternização da noite de sexta.

000

Esperava Aiolia a cerca de vinte minutos, pelo visto o amigo também não era muito bom com horários. Sua mente o acusava de estar arrumado demais pra quem se dizia desanimado a ir à festa e que não passava de um favor para Aiolia. "Eu só vou dar uma força pro Aiolia com a Marin... e observar..." Bom, mas era assim que iria e já estava cansado de tanto conferir sua aparência no espelho, que ficava atrás da porta do guarda-roupa e dava pra ver somente até a cintura, ficando a cargo da imaginação completar o quadro de si mesmo. Vestia uma blusa preta de seda com uma calça cáqui, não, não iria de terno, era uma festa não é? Então iria do jeito que quisesse e os protocolos que fossem ao inferno, passava a impressão de despojado, mas ainda assim elegante, e mesmo querendo ser modesto podia se avaliar como muito bonito naquela noite. "Ah, pra quê modéstia? Eu tô um gato!" Pensou.

Bem... contra fatos não há argumentos.

Chegaram um pouco tarde e já encontraram todos pelo salão maior que quatro quadras de futebol de salão juntas, ornamentado pelas idéias de um proeminente decorador, onde se podia ver uma fonte de cálices ao centro, e várias mesas com petiscos para serem servidos ao estilo buffet. Requinte até nos guardanapos.

Milo, que não estava muito habituado a ambientes assim, procurava agir com cuidado, imitando Aiolia com medo de cometer uma gafe daquelas ínfimas como pegar o peixe com garfo de salada, mas que ficam profundamente guardadas na memória corporativa como um pecado maior do que matar a mãe. No entanto, não suportando ficar quieto tempo demais, largou aquela pose sisuda e se pôs a conversar com os membros de seu próprio grupo e com outros funcionários da empresa também. Em pouco tempo formou-se umcírculo ao redor de si onde todos conversavam animadamente sobre nenhum assunto definido.

De longe dois olhos não se despregavam daquela direção, tentando, apesar do barulho, decifrar sobre o que conversavam para estarem tão contentes. Em especial tentando saber o que uma certa pessoa conversava. Sentia uma leve curiosidade em relação à Milo, e sabendo que uma aproximação direta seria inviável, decidiu começar por ouvir suas palavras a qualquer custo, mesmo que fossem dirigidas a outras pessoas.

- Real Madri? Aquela porcaria?

- Porcaria é a merda do - um copo se quebrou ao seu lado e não pode escutar qual time estava sendo criticado pelo outro – (..) ganhando tudo! E de tão ruim foi campeão da Eurocopa!

- Pura sorte ... – Milo parou de falar ao se perceber observado por Camus. Logo atribuindo a este a intenções negativas, decidiu que não cairia no joguinho de siga o mestre, ele também atacaria.

- Camus! – Disse sorridente, mas com o intuito de desmascará-lo – Vigiando seus funcionários para ver se estão fazendo sua caveira? – Tinha a intenção de ser sarcástico, mas o tom saiu quase brincalhão.

- Caro Milo, não atribua tamanha importância às suas palavras a ponto de julgar que elas seriam alvos de meu interesse – embora fosse exatamente o que estivesse fazendo, não esperava ser interpelado tão repentinamente e tinha que dar o troco à altura! Mesmo que fosse com a primeira desculpa que lhe veio à mente – se não percebe venho aqui apenas para me servir de vinho.

- Ah, mas Camus – não podia deixar de ver que o outro não se pegava facilmente, seria um erro subestimá-lo, era um bom combatente, mas dessa escola Milo já era professor e contratacou – pra que a necessidade de se servir de vinho em uma mesa de salgados?- Milo, sempre atento, largou sua deixa com um sorriso irônico, mas que soou ao outro como estranhamente sedutor, e certo de sua vitória, se afastou antes que Camus, confuso e envergonhado com sua falta de espírito, se recompor.

Este sem saber exatamente o que fazer se foi para os fundos, sem vontade de falar com mais ninguém. A atitude daquele grego começava a intrigá-lo vivamente, mas sem conseguir realmente se zangar com ele, dirigiu seu mau humor a outra pessoa.

* * *

Mais um capítulo, e se tiverem tempo, escrevam pra mim o que acharam dele! É realmente ótimo saberem o que estão pensando!

XD


	3. Um abraço quente

Um abraço quente...

-Sei o que está pensando! – Shina esboçava um sorriso abobado de quem quer mostrar ter conhecimentos sobre segredos ocultos.

-Creio que não. – Camus respondeu com distante ar de indiferença, não queria conversar com ninguém, mas não destrataria a moça, esperava que ela se tocasse e despachasse.

O que não ocorreu.

-Pois acredito que o Senhor deve estar se sentindo massacrado pela mediocridade dos participantes. Tão centrados em sua importância e nem reconhecem que são apenas peões a serviço de inteligências superiores, podendo ser trocados a qualquer momento! – Deu uma resposta mais enfática e desdenhosa do que imaginava, mas viu a apatia de seu interlocutor e esperava fazê-lo falar.

-Jamais teria essa espécie de pensamentos mesquinhos, cara Shina – estava chateado com a moça, geralmente ela demonstrava, pelo menos às vezes, bom senso. Indignava-o ser tão mal interpretado. – todos eles são, para mim, parceiros. Já que a empresa não sobreviveria apenas comigo. - Se Milo o escutasse falando assim se surpreenderia. Mas Camus realmente possuia inteligência e bom senso. Algo que seu jeito casmurro sempre deturpava.

-Então por que o silêncio e o afastamento dos outros na festa? – Ela não desistia. E cada tentativa parecia aumentar a irritação do diretor de engenharia e automação da produção.

-Tinha pensamentos bem mais agradáveis... em belos olhos... – olhos como anil de um arco íris no crepúsculo, onde dia e noite se fundem num mistério delicado que enche o coração de desejos. Sim, aqueles olhos eram poesia.

-Camus! Faça-me conhecer a felizarda! – Sorria, mas desagradava-se ao estremo em descobrir que Camus podia admirar alguém, e ainda ficar tão distraído imerso em divagações! Seus pensamentos logo formulavam o ataque que faria à provável rival para retirá-la dos pensamentos de seu adorável patrãozinho.

-Sabia que diria algo assim – disse num sorriso irônico sem paciência, apenas Shina não notava que a conversa desagradava Camus imensamente – Mulheres não diferenciam apreciação de amor. E nem mesmo trata-se de uma mulher, minha cara. É Milo.

-Oh! Milo? Aquele desajeitado? Puxa Camus, como seria um jantar nos restaurantes que freqüenta? Teria que ensiná-lo a até mesmo dobrar o guardanapo! – O ciúme da moça esbarrava em grosseria. Imperceptivelmente os lábios do francês se crisparam em desagrado.

-Sim Shina, infelizmente, nem sempre belos olhos acompanham fineza e elegância – Percebeu suas próprias palavras como sendo um corpo estranho em sua fala. Apesar de saber ser verdade, não queria aceitá-las. Não em Milo. Exceções... Elas confirmam a regra, não? Certamente a maneira como foi tratado mais cedo pelo rapaz o irritou, porém, não conseguia formular nenhum argumento contra o loiro, voltando contra si mesmo o erro do diálogo atrapalhado. A expressão do rosto moreno não abandonava suas reflexões.

Um burburinho no qual distinguia seu nome várias vezes chamou sua atenção. Suspirou quando viu de quem se tratava.

-(...) sim não há nenhuma voz mais bela! Foi Camus que me ensinou a cantar inclusive, me ajudou quando quis entrar para o coral de Viena. Sabiam que até Mozart cantou nele? Era nencessário cantar em uma peça de balé de que participava no Bolshoi e Camus firmou o possível para que eu cantasse na melhor escola! Mas ele cantava melhor do que todos os meus professores! - Rindo percebeu seu protetor, eram primos e o ruivo ajudava em sua educação quando os pais estavam ocupados em negócios. Não mentia, de fato Camus possuía o timbre raro de um barítono afinado. Sua voz doce e grave tinha conquistado os maestros de Viena que sempre ansiavam pela perfeição. Entretanto não gostava de ter sua vida discutida tão publicamente, nem ver seus gostos, tão íntimos, serem dissecados em uma festa cheia de colegas de trabalho.

-Cante para nós Camus!!! - Diante do pedido muitas cabeças se dirigiram ao françês esperando a aprovação de uma idéia que Hyoga achara exelente.

-Declino do pedido, meu pequeno Hyoga. - Apesar de o garoto ser mais alto do que ele próprio sentia que nunca deixaria de ser uma criança, mesmo com mais de dezoito anos.

-Ah que isso Camus! Você é um mestre! E cantar é algo tão fino e nobre! Encantou até mesmo chefes de estado! Lembra daquele príncipe que se apaixonou por você? A noiva dele...

-Não vejo motivo para tal primo. - atalho o garoto antes de terminar a frase. - Se assim desejar faça-o você, mas não me diga que é por ser nobre e fino, por que até papagaios cantam, mesmo sendo animais irracionais! - Irritado. Muito irritado, apesar da expressão séria e comedida, sentia ímpetos de esganar o pestinha. Jamais admitia que tocassem em sua vida pessoal, principalmente em um ambiente de trabalho. Ainda que fosse uma confraternização o ambiente_ era_, essencialmente, de trabalho.

Milo observava a confusão de longe com um sorriso divertido. A história do tal príncipe confirmava suas suspeitas. E a resposta do diretor ao próprio primo condizia perfeitamente com a imagem que tinha daquele homem de terno risca de giz soberbamente elegante. "Ridículo! Sempre procurando um jeito de rebaixar as pessoas... Tudo bem que esse Hyoga é um chato mimado que por tudo corre pra mamãe, mas o que ele disse foi praticamente chamar o moleque de irracional... O que ele não deixa de ser, claro, mas não precisa falar assim na frente de todo mundo... "

Milo observou que Aiolia estreava palavras meigas com Marin. Talvez a noite fosse longa e resolveu não bancar o vela esperando carona do amigo. Decidiu ir embora, apesar de conversar com muitas pessoas não sentiu um prazer verdadeiro nas conversações, elas serviram mais para passar o tempo. Poderia dançar, mas a música era lenta e estava sem companhia e sem saco para conquistar uma. Aquela festa fora pura perda de tempo. "Ganhava mais ficando em casa... o que estou fazendo aqui?"

Despediu-se discretamente do amigo e se foi.

Contabilizava mentalmente a quantia que tinha na carteira (não muito por sinal), e quanto mais ou menos daria a corrida de táxi (isso por que não tinha mais ônibus).

Chegaria em sua casa, e se a mãe estivesse acordada (quando ele saía para festas ela geralmente esperava, já havia aprontado antes e desde então ela ficava sempre atenta) conversaria um pouco, pra não cansá-la, tomaria um banho, leria os e-mails dos amigos (muitos, não dava pra ler todos, às vezes, mas via quem mandava e respondia assim mesmo, o interessante era manter o contato já que correntes e informações de pobres meninas desaparecidas reapareceriam se encaminhasse a mensagem para todos da sua lista, não o interessavam.) E se deitaria, fingindo dormir, pra sentir o suave beijo que a mãe sempre lhe dava antes de ela mesma se render ao sono.

000

Ao voltar os olhos pra festa, Camus viu pessoas dançando, outra bebendo e conversando. Um clima ameno de diversão estava presente, mas o salão parecia vazio. Faltava algo. Mas, na realidade relutava em assumir pra si mesmo que o que faltava, na verdade, era alguém...

Subitamente aquela aglomeração de pessoas, a que chamavam festa, perdeu o sentido. O melhor seria ir embora. Não via motivos para permanecer ali. E havia motivo antes? Ah sim havia! (Ninguém diga Milo, por favor!) Tinha que estar ali pelos colaboradores, mostrar que era acessível (embora ninguém tenha o achado mais acessível nem um instante sequer, nem agora e, desconfiavam, nem em outra vida) se confraternizar. Mas já fizera mais do que o suficiente. Era hora de ir.

Iria em seu Bugatti (feito quase artesanalmente, sem contar o dele, só havia mais uns seis no mundo todo...) de 600 HP de potência que fazia 300 Km/h em 10 segundos de aceleração. Apreciava carros, gostava de ouvir o ronco sereno do motor e sentir a velocidade tocando-o. Quando guiava se sentia senhor de si e da sua vida, estava no controle. E não repartia esses momentos com ninguém.

Chegaria em sua casa, e tomaria um suco de laranja natural enquanto procuraria um bom livro pra relaxar em sua biblioteca, que pela quantidade de estantes de mogno de lei dispostas graciosamente em torno de um ambiente bem iluminado (tanto de dia quanto de noite, sem dúvida obra de um arquiteto internacional) teria, pelo menos, uns três mil exemplares. Sentaria em seu sofá modelo divã de couro próximo à janela, bebericando o suco e lendo, ao mesmo tempo. Hábito que mais de uma pessoa acusou como nocivo, mas que simplesmente apreciava.

Em seu quarto, antes de ser deitar, se poria a admirar as estrelas em um telescópio de curto alcance, porém bem nítido, os melhores para amadores. Gostava principalmente de diferenciar a constelação de aquário no céu noturno. Aquelas estrelas contavam mais histórias do que todos os livros da humanidade. Filosofava sobre elas. A imagem que agora chegava podia ser de uma estrela a milhares de quilômetros. Sua luz que viajando milhares de anos pelo universo mostrava aos olhos fascinados de Camus uma visão do passado, pois a mesmo poderia já ter desaparecido, algo que viajaria mais alguns milhares de séculos até atingirem olhos novamente.

000

Iria... Chegaria... O futuro do pretérito nem sempre acontece...

000

O motorista de um táxi não viu um caminhão de combustível que atravessava a perpendicular. Dirigir à noite era sempre mais tranqüilo, porém, sempre mais fácil errar por excesso de confiança.

Em seu instinto de sobrevivência, inconsciente, o motorista desviou a parte da frente do carro, deixando todo o impacto com a traseira do veiculo.

000

Camus dirigia tranquilamente, não queria testar os limites da aceleração agora, viu uma pequena confusão formada. Observando melhor via que era um acidente. Mais alguns bêbados certamente. Não era da sua conta. Mas talvez não tenha ninguém para socorrê-los tão tarde, afinal quantas horas eram? Qual seria o próximo carro a passar? Maldizendo sua consciência parou e desceu a fim de verificar os estragos. Talvez não fosse útil em um socorro efetivo, mas sempre poderia dar um conforto.

A situação não era boa. Havia um ferido, tem um homem em estado de choque. Sim, sim é o motorista. Não fala coisa com coisa. O outro motorista parece bem também... Quem é o ferido então? Ah sim, um rapaz no banco de trás? Ok! Vejamos o que teremos. Lembrou-se do suco e da biblioteca lhe esperando, não estava muito disposto ver seres destroçados, eles atrapalhavam o sono voltando com suas imagens sangrentas. Examinou. Uma mecha de cachos louros ensangüentada...

000

-Aiolia, viu o Milo?

-Sim Mu, ele já foi.

-Que pena, ia oferecer carona, o bairro dele é caminho pro meu. E, sei lá, senti uma coisa estranha, talvez fosse melhor ele ter ido comigo...

- Ué Mu, como assim?

-Ah... Esquece...

000

Descompassado, seu coração não o deixava pensar. Precisava ajudá-lo rápido. Mas não sabia o que fazer. Chamar ajuda. Nunca é bom tocar no ferido. Isso! Ligou o número desejado, nem sentindo as teclas sob seus dedos. Deu todos os dados que podia à insistente garota do outro lado da linha, quase o exasperando.

-Temos um ferido, em ESTADO GRAVE, é preciso mais para mandar uma ambulância?

-Claro que não senhor, mas _poderia estar me falando_ o nº. do seu cpf?

-Pra que isso?

-Apenas rotina, _para estar nos ressalvaguardando_ de trotes senhor. – Compreendeu que seria melhor dizer tudo que ela queria, talvez viessem mais rápido. Metódico, tinha todos os números de seus documentos guardados na memória. Passou para a garota e finalmente desligou. Agora não havia mais nada além de esperar.

Nesse instante viu que o carro mais à frente vazava combustível, e havia algumas fagulhas elétricas no carro onde estava o moço. Em uma questão de tempo o contato entre os dois faria o carro explodir. Olhou para os lados, não encontrou nenhum extintor.

Pensamentos incoerentes povoam sua mente, em sua atroz imaginação aquele belo rosto era destruído para sempre.

000

Onde estaria o seu menino? Nem em suas maiores bebedeiras deixava de avisar quando atrasava. Preocupava-se. Era um direito seu, preocupar. Ele sabia disso. Faria um belo sermão! Hunf, ele iria ouvir, ah se ia! E até colocaria de castigo! Ainda podia, claro que podia! Mas antes faria um leitinho caramelado pra ele... A noite estava tão fria...

000

Desesperou-se.

Não suportava esperar! Calculando o tempo em que o mais próximo posto enviaria um resgate, concluiu o óbvio, não chegariam a tempo. Esperava, não ansiava que o rapaz não tivesse nenhuma fratura cervical e decidiu, ele mesmo, retira-lo de lá.

Condoeu-se, mas seria melhor paraplégico do que queimado, avaliando as últimas conseqüências.

Não raciocinava mais. Toda a situação o colocava em um estado super excitado pela adrenalina da proximidade do perigo em uma criatura que nem ao menos estava ciente disso. O desejo de salvar o outro o fez esquecer completamente de si mesmo.

O tirou de lá. Mas até a gravidade estava contra ele, puxando o liquido pra próximo muito mais rápido do que acharia correto pela segunda equação de Newton. Vai explodir! Mas o que está segurando ele? A camisa... "Ora, ora, saia camisa! Desgruda! Zeus!!! Sai..." A vontade de retirá-la mais rápido fazia o trabalho demorar ainda mais, precisava se acalmar, desse jeito pioraria as coisas. A cabeça loira repousava inconsciente em seus braços. Sorte que ele não havia sido preso nas ferragens fora fácil retirá-lo. Mas não deixaria uma camisa acabar com tudo. Avaliou a situação e viu que estava presa em um amassado do carro, não sairia facilmente, ia arrancá-la dele, mas havia um profundo corte com ela presa lá dentro, poderia fazer um estrado que não tinha condições de dimensionar. Num ato impulsivo apoiou o loiro com um braço e com outro deu um forte puxão no tecido. Sentiu o seu próprio braço deslocar pela força empregada no golpe, não importava mais, havia conseguido. Correu.

Mas uma vez acalmada a mente, não pode deixar de ver com clareza o que aconteceria. Ouviu gritos desesperados do motorista do taxi.

O líquido inflamável encontrou a fagulha. A combustão caminhou de volta até o caminhão. Em seus olhos Camus sentiu refletir a grande esfera amarela que expandia seu diâmetro rapidamente. Sabia o que viria. Somente na hora da morte era possível ter tamanho dicernimento dos fatos.

Olhou o moço em seus braços com carinho, e quando tudo era tão impossível, admitiu tê-lo amado. Pensamentos, que se processavam na velocidade da luz, traçando com triste nitidez, imagens de uma vida que não ocorreu. O amava.

A imensidão amarela de calor infernal se aproximava lentamente aos olhos do françês.

Abraçou Milo com carinho, e seu último pensamento foi protegê-lo com o único recurso que tinha... o próprio corpo.

000

Sentiu fios lisos sobre seu rosto e um abraço quente. Gostou.

* * *

Ficou com um ritmo diferente dos outros dois capítulos, mas foi necessário para o enredo. pobre Camus! Só assume seus sentimentos quando uma explosão cai na sua testa! Cabeçinha dura não???

Bom, dois esclarecimentos: nunca vi o balé Bolshoi cantando nada, isso saiu da minha cabeça (embora imaginá-los cantando e dançando ao mesmo tempo seja lindo!) é apenas um grupo de balé tradicional da Rússia,

E sim, acho o Hyoga um chatinho! (me desculpe quem gosta!) mas ele matou o Camus né... não tem perdão... U.U

Auf Wiedersehen!!!


	4. O tempo

**O tempo**

Com as mãos crispadas no portãozinho pintado de branco em um bairro de classe média da cidade, ela observava a rua atentamente. Talvez esperasse que o filho brotasse do chão ali mesmo. Esperanças insanas sempre atormentam corações angustiados. A mãe de Milo não sabia explicar o nó dentro de si que tremia, devia ser isso que as pessoas chamavam de aperto no coração, mas não queria entender a mensagem que gritava anunciando que havia algo muito errado.

Milo era pra ela mais do que um filho, era a própria razão da sua existência. Depois de um estrupo absurdamente cruel tivera um aborto e perdera o útero. A violência do ato deixou marcas ainda mais profundas na alma, não suportava qualquer contato masculino, e, acreditava, perdera a capacidade de amar. Quis desistir de tudo, apenas não teve chance de realizar o intento de encerrar a sua passagem pela terra. No fundo acreditava que nem mesmo desaparecendo conseguiria eliminar toda sua dor. Foi pouco tempo depois que encontrou um bebê, enrolado em trapos ensangüentados na esquina de uma rua da periferia. Provavelmente abandonado logo após o parto. A criança já estava fraca e morreria, caso não recebesse cuidados imediatos. Constatar que havia seres tão ou mais feridos e frágeis do que si mesma fê-la sentir um desejo de acalentar e compartilhar do sofrimento da criaturinha. E decidiu cuidar dele, seu raio de sol em meio inverno tenebroso, mas às vezes pensava que, na verdade, era aquela pequena alma que dela cuidava protegendo-a da insanidade. Portanto, não saberia viver sem seu pequeno Milo, que estava demorando muito pra chegar.

o

O intendente notou a casa vazia. Não havia ninguém ali, o patrão devia passar a noite fora, incomum no caso dele. Camus era muito caseiro, raramente saía, e muito mais raramente ainda passava a noite fora, algo que com um ano e meio de serviço ainda não havia visto. Mas sua obrigação era cuidar da casa e não do dono, que apesar de bondoso com os empregados, não tinha alguém para preocupar-se dele.

**000**

Sentiu uma dor profunda no lado esquerdo do tronco, que o despertou de uma dormência desconexa, quis gritar, mas mudou de idéia, abrir a boca daria muito trabalho. Mãos ágeis o colocavam em uma maca. Todo o desconforto gerado pelas costas em carne viva entrando em contato direto com o instrumento de trabalho da equipe de resgate, se traduziu em uma angustia tão intensa que preferiria a própria morte. Porém, a dor trouxe alguns benefícios, segundo seus cálculos analíticos que continham um realismo mórbido, podia pensar. E se pensar era possível, chegou a duas conclusões óbvias: primeiro, contrariando suas expectativas anteriores, não estava morto; segundo, se estavam resgatando a ele com certeza estariam prestando socorro a... MILO! Pelos céus! Como ele estaria? Quis abrir os olhos para poder visualizá-lo, mas havia uma coisa macilenta e pesada em cima deles que não obedecia a seus comandos. Tentou mexer os braços e tatear por ele, ou pelo menos abrir os olhos à força, em vão! Sabia que tinha braços (ou não?), mas não conseguia acessá-los! Desesperava-se, precisava ajudar Milo, afinal como ele estaria? Será que... Não! Não queria raciocinar sobre todas as estatísticas e probabilidades que lhe afirmavam a impossibilidade de uma pessoa sobreviver a um acidente de carro e uma explosão em um só dia. Os cabelos vermelhos espalhados por todo lado, davam uma conotação ainda mais triste ao corpo que todos acreditavam estar desacordado.

**000**

Na pequena casa do portão branco, a mão delicada que segurava as barras finas se sobressaltou com um barulho agudo vindo da morada. Correu casa adentro para atender o telefonema. O que escutou deve ter sido realmente assustador. A mulher, em estado de choque pela notícia, saiu pela rua, desesperada, na maior velocidade que seu corpo frágil proporcionava, e sequer reparou que estava de camisola e chinelos. Tudo que conseguia pensar era em seu filho, seu Milo.

o

Em algum ponto da empresa, um homem cruza as mãos abaixo do queixo com desprazer, teria que pensar sobre a situação que o telefonema lhe trouxera. Afinal, perder o sobrinho (e seu melhor executivo) não era uma opção interessante. Ele estava a alguns passos de fechar um acordo com a China que traria lucros incríveis à empresa. A sua credibilidade no mercado garantia o bom termo do negócio. Entretanto, um acaso realmente incomodo ameaçava seus planos. Quando se aposta no mundo dos negócios, o jogo passa a se tornar um vício. Já não se tratava apenas de dinheiro, considerando que já tinha mais que suficiente, era o prazer de ter uma carta mais valiosa que a do oponente. Mostrar-se forte.

- Shion, acorde! Tome uma atitude, é preciso avisar Marin, Hyoga, os investidores...

- Calma Dohko, eu estou pensando! Ainda não sei o que fazer.

- Comece por avisar seus outros sobrinhos. Eles poderão te dar notícias mais exatas sobre o estado dele.

- Camus está bem, ele não morreria agora, sabe que precisamos de suas habilidades.

- Você está obcecado! Isso não é uma questão de "se esforce bem e viva", foi um acidente, e grave, portanto pode precisar de ajuda, você deve avisar... – não pode prosseguir Shion, irado, respondeu em um tom que não admitia réplicas:

- Não vamos avisar ninguém! A ausência de Camus traria uma instabilidade que não pagarei o pato pra ver!

- Céus! – Dohko ainda tentava argumentar, querendo incutir bom senso às idéias do outro – como explicará a falta do rapaz então?

- Bom... Diremos que ele, apenas, viajou! Vamos transferi-lo pra cá, além de médicos melhores, reforçará a nossa tese, quando estiver bom simplesmente voltará ao trabalho. Ninguém notará nada.

- E o que dirá aos primos dele?

- Ora, meu caro, se quer enganar seus inimigos, comece por enganar os amigos. - sorriu sarcástico e saiu da sala para providenciar a transferência. Dohko sabia que Shion amava seus sobrinhos, mas que abriria mão até mesmo deles em prol de seu sucesso. Suspirou e levantou-se, tudo que lhe restava era seguí-lo e fazer-lhe todas as vontades.

o

O ambiente claro demais feria suas retinas ainda sensíveis. Abriu mais os olhos tentando se acostumar com a claridade e adivinhar onde estava. Uma sensação estranha no abdome trouxe à memória os momentos de horror que vivera. O impacto do carro onde estava com outro veículo, a dor intransigente, a explosão, o abraço que lhe trouxe uma aura de proteção em meio à calamidade que passara. Tinha sido tão boa aquela sensação. Seria eternamente grato àquele que, pra ele, agira como um herói. Então era isso, o cômodo todo branco lhe dava a dica que estava em um hospital. A gastura estranha era a dor aplacada, razoavelmente, por algum tipo de anestesia. Mas voltava-lhe a imagem difusa de alguém sobre o seu corpo, cabelos sedosos roçando sua pele ferida como um bálsamo. O rosto, no entanto, ficava envolto em brumas de inexatidão. Não conseguiria reconhecer quem quer que fosse, embora desejasse muito descobrir quem era. Olhar em seus olhos e agradecer-lhe por tudo. Um pensamento sugeriu-lhe que talvez ele viesse visitá-lo.

Quando se acostumou à claridade, observou melhor o lugar onde estava, uma ala comprida com camas enfileiradas de enfermaria. Não gostava de hospitais, quase nunca ficava doente também, sua mãe, que lhe afagava os cabelos, sabia disso. Oh, ela estava ali! Só agora ganhava noção de sua presença. Sorriu, era sempre muito bom saber que havia alguém cuidando da gente. Nem percebeu que a mulher ainda usava a camisola de ontem, quando saiu desesperada em busca do filho que, segundo o telefonema, havia sofrido um grave acidente.

o

Segurava nervosamente a xícara de café. Não era possível que Milo ousasse atrasar mais uma vez. Já eram mais de dez horas e o próprio presidente da companhia resolvera supervisionar o treinamento de hoje, por que Camus viajara pra resolver negócios na França ou algo assim, e Milo não aparecia. Aiolia tinha ligado pra celular, pra casa, mas ninguém atendia. Mataria o tratante assim que o visse. Ora essa! E todos aqueles algoritmos que eles ainda teriam que resolver para otimizar as variáveis relacionadas a produtividade da empresa? Cálculo não era o problema, não conseguiam era interpretar o que calcular! Shaka havia tentado uma aproximação, mas Shina não concordara com seu raciocínio. Marin sugerira que recomeçasse todo o levantamento, mas Afrodite quase teve um filho. Daria trabalho demais e, talvez, não resolvesse. O fato é que Milo fazia falta. Voltou à sala e encontrou Shina discutindo com o italiano sobre qualquer coisa idiota que igualmente não daria resultado algum, já estava ficando cansado daquilo.

A porta, que se abriu de repente, o assustou quebrando sua linha de pensamento. June, secretária executiva (que na verdade significava atender telefonemas de todos os executivos) apareceu na porta com o ar carregado de preocupação:

- Vim avisá-los que Milo não virá hoje, ele sofreu um acidente grave de carro, a mãe dele ligou.

A notícia que a princípio causou um silêncio pasmo na sala, afinal o atraso do grego tinha uma justificativa que ninguém queria precisar usar, logo causou o efeito adverso. Imediatamente todos queriam saber mais informações. Como ele estava? Em qual Hospital? Quando foi que aconteceu isso? Quem foi esse desgraçado que não sabe dirigir?

A pobre June que não estava preparada pra uma artilharia tão pesada de perguntas, mal balbuciou o nome do hospital, transferindo pra recepcionista de lá a responsabilidade de saciar a curiosidade deles. Afinal Milo era uma gracinha e essa era uma notícia quentíssima, tinha que contar pra Misty agora mesmo.

June: Misty querido se prepare! Quase que o mundo acabou sabia? É, te digo por que! Sabe aquele novato grego e liiindo? Então quase morreu! Sofreu um acidente de carro coitado! Parece que bateu num caminhão que explodiu depois. É, algo assim...

Misty: Oi Mime! Tá sabendo? Aquele loiro bonitão teve um acidente com uma explosão! É, esse mesmo, o grego novato. Que desperdício né? Será machucou o rostinho dele? Sério? Puxa é mesmo, até parece ataque terrorista...

Mime: Shun! Preciso te contar uma coisa, sabe o grego loiro que entrou há pouco tempo? Então, sofreu uma explosão de tipo um ataque terrorista. Que horrível né? Parece que vai sobreviver... Alguma coisa a ver com a empresa? Será que a gente tá em perigo também?

E assim, como sempre acontece, o assunto foi passando e os fatos mudando de acordo com o interlocutor. Shaka chegou a ouvir uma das versões absurdas sobre Milo ser um agente infiltrado da CIA que tinha sido sumariamente eliminado por uma explosão provocada pela facção terrorista do Hamas, realmente a criatividade humana não tinha limites...

Milo se recuperou rápido. Apesar de muito ferido seus danos não foram vitais, nem mesmo muito grave. Em menos de três semanas já estava de volta ao trabalho. Felizes por sua recuperação, seus amigos o visitaram sempre durante esse período. Shura e Minos, que estudaram com ele, os colegas de trabalho quase todos da equipe, Mu, Shaka, Afrodite, MdM (mesmo considerando que ficou meio minuto, mas ainda assim foi), Aldebaran (levou uma caipirinha escondida, disse que levantaria até defunto com aquilo, Milo tomou e quase _virou_ um...), Shina, torcendo o nariz pra enfermaria, ficou apenas o tempo suficiente para entregá-lo umas flores e uma carta em nome da empresa, assinada por Shion.

Mas faltava ainda ele. Queria que fosse visitá-lo, claro. Talvez pudesse fazer como Shion, uma cartinha. Apenas pra dizer que se importa! Porém nada... Não esperava por aquele silêncio, se informara com os policiais, que realizaram a ocorrência e foram pedir seu depoimento sobre o acidente, e disseram-lhe que não houveram mortos. Então por que seu "salvador" não dera nenhum sinal? Deixou-o, e não se revelara. Estava decepcionado! Não sabia nem quem era a pessoa que mais desejava ver. Camus seu chefe, também não fora visitá-lo e nem mesmo mandara condolências. Julgava conhecê-lo. Enganara-se. Nem por consideração profissional o diretor de tecnologia se rebaixaria a visitar uma enfermaria de hospital. Podia, porém, estar sendo injusto. Se tinha viajado, como lhe disseram os colegas, talvez não soubesse de nada.

Agora estava ali, sentado novamente na mesa oval de madeira bem polida, discutindo novos projetos da equipe com Shion. O presidente da empresa parecia bem empolgado com seu trabalho, vira a falta que sua ausência trouxe aos seus colegas, e o escalara a tentar uma sondagem com uma indústria Chinesa. A conotação dessa atitude sugeria um posto de liderança para Milo sobre a equipe. Uma chance de ouro. O problema, para ele, era que Camus começara a negociação e viajara (não dera notícias desde então), não queria passar sobre a autoridade de ninguém.

- Não se preocupe Milo - Shion disse quando tocou no assunto com ele – Camus está cuidando de outros negócios por nós. Porém, de certa forma ele mesmo estará supervisionando tudo de longe – essas palavras trouxeram uma tristeza indistinta a Milo, Camus sabia de tudo e realmente não se preocupara – e quero que você continue isso. Pode usar o que ele já pesquisou. Está tudo na sala dele, te darei autorização para entrar e pegar o que precisar.

- Mas... na sala dele?

- Sim, lá estará tudo que precisa. – respondeu laconicamente, como que preocupado com algo e não deu chance para respostas. Já que era necessário trataria de trabalhar.

o

Abriu a porta. A sala, agora iluminada, era agradável com uma mesa ampla ao centro, um armário de arquivos à esquerda tudo em mogno e um delicado arranjo de flores à direita, compunham um ambiente confortável, ideal para pensar. E possuía um bem que Milo acreditava ser maravilhoso e importantíssimo: Uma grande janela com vista para a cidade. A imagem era linda. Admirou o bom gosto de seu chefe.

Sentou-se na cadeira confortável e começou sua busca pelas gavetas, mais uma vez se viu admirado. Camus era extremamente organizado! Até mesmo os clipes ficavam em caixinhas separadas por tamanho. Observou melhor, sempre percebeu que as pessoas acabam fazendo da mesa de trabalho uma extensão da própria casa com fotos da esposa e filhos, calendários marcando aniversários, porta-lápis personalizados e recadinhos pessoais ,como a data do próximo dentista, colados na tela do computador. Não havia nada disso na sala de Camus, mas em tudo era possível ver sua personalidade, mesmo de forma inconsciente, o ruivo colocara sua marca naquele lugar. Milo sentiu-se constrangido por estar naquela sala sem o seu dono, como um intruso.

Afastou os pensamentos dispersivos e continuou seu trabalho. Até chegar a um compartimento por dentro da escrivaninha, que descobrira por acaso, ao pegar uma caneta caída. Estranhou que houvesse alguma coisa ali. Olhando por fora não era visível. Curioso, afastou a cadeira e se ajoelhou no chão mesmo, percebeu que o compartimento era uma gaveta que se abria por uma espécie de tampa, diferente das convencionais.

Abriu, e o conteúdo dela o espantou. Era um caderno. Estava confuso, era errado abrir e invadir a intimidade de uma pessoa, que a bem dizer a verdade, não conhecia a fundo. Alguém poderia entrar e pegá-lo naquele ato ilícito. Mas o pior era a estranheza de entrar em um mundo tão diferente do seu. O mundo de Camus. A curiosidade acabou vencendo todos os seus escrúpulos, e num impulso sentou-se no chão com o caderno que na realidade parecia um diário.

A capa preta antiga foi virada com cuidado, as folhas estavam amareladas pelo tempo, Ele deveria ser um adolescente quando começou a escrever aquelas linhas, mas letra o surpreendeu. Era caprichada, mas sem ser feminina, uniforme, e com aquelas voltinhas nas maiúsculas, seguia seu caminho pelo papel suavemente com elegância. Dizia-lhe o passado daquela pessoa que agora parecia ser ainda mais envolvente para se conhecer. Esquecido de seu trabalho e de tudo mais, começou a ler.

"_Primeiro dia,_

_Hoje a professora de redação pediu para iniciarmos um diário, disse que ajudaria na escrita. É para descrever o dia, as coisas interessantes, nas palavras dela. Então não sei como começar. Não tenho nada interessante pra escrever (...)" _

**000**

O tempo. Inexorável tempo. Passava, mas estava parado. O tempo passava, mas estava em suspenso, em uma bolha que não lhe permitia a vida e nem a morte. Imaginou que talvez o purgatório fosse assim, inócuo e aflitivo. Todos os dias, dias é modo de dizer por que não conhecia nenhum instrumento de medida que poderia lhe indicar há quanto tempo estava ali, escutava vozes, provavelmente médicos, e sentia ser manipulado. Mexiam nele, aplicavam agulhas com coisas que não fazia idéia do que era, esfregavam, trocavam alguma coisa, sentia o movimento, mas não sentia vida.

Tratavam-no como um objeto que demandava manutenção, e só. Encostavam-se a ele, mas nem um momento houve um toque de carinho, ou até mesmo um toque que o reconhecia como humano. Sentia-se uma peça estragada que fora largada numa imensidão deserta do espaço-tempo. Queria viver. Queria sentir-se vivo querido por alguém. Na verdade, queria ver o sol. Sentir o sol delineando cachos dourados com duas esferas azuis lhe sorrindo. Camus desejava apenas um toque, ouvir uma palavra daquele pelo qual entregou tudo, no entanto, só havia o vazio. _Ele_ poderia estar morto, ou talvez o considerasse um tolo. Sonhos desconexos atormentavam sua mente, com mortes ou rejeições. Seu estado o levava a uma percepção de tudo, mas que às vezes era perdida em uma escuridão densa. Estava consciente, mas estava dormindo.

* * *

Hai! Vcs acharam mesmo que eu ia matar o Camus??? 

Mas, qualquer coisa, me mandem seus recadinhos!

Auf Widersehen!!!


	5. O Encontro

Saint Seiya pertencem á kurumada.

**O Encontro**

"_Décimo quarto dia_

_Está frio hoje. O tio me mandou vestir blusa, disse que eu poderia ficar resfriado... mas eu nunca fico resfriado, nem doente... às eu queria ficar, os meninos da minha sala contam que quando estão doentes as mães ficam tomando conta, fazem sopas e dão doces, além de não permitir que fossem para a escola, é claro. Mas se eu ficasse doente será que alguém cuidaria de mim?"_

Em casa, já tarde da noite, lembrava-se dessas palavras, lidas daquele diário especial, e ainda estava surpreso com o que tinha visto. O dia havia lhe dado surpresas intrigantes sobre o dono do diário em questão.

000

Na pequena casa de portões brancos, um pouco antes do meio-dia, a mulher tenta apressar seu filho em plenas vias de arrumação.

- Milo! – bateu de novo na porta – Milo, meu filho, você vai se atrasar! Sabe que médicos não esperam!

- Calma! Deixa eu amarrar o sapato, pô.

- Você tá muito enrolado, e eu sei que isso tudo é manha pra não ir ao hospital!

Suspirou resignado, fora descoberto!

- Eu detesto esses lugares!

- Sim, eu sei que é triste estar em uma enfermaria, ou CTI, onde a morte está sempre tão presente, - respondeu ternamente - mas você vai só tirar uns raio-x e fazer alguns exames! Vai ver! Rapidinho está em casa!

- Ok senhorita saúde! Você venceu! – e assim dizendo a agarrou, pôs no colo e rodopiou pela casa até jogá-la no sofá. Ela se ria e gargalhava, seu menino lindo, carinhoso e meigo, arrumava essas maluquices de jovem! - Estou indo, beijão fofinha!

Estalando um beijo em sua bochecha ele saiu. Ela ficou murmurando sobre ser chamada de fofinha naquela idade! Onde já se viu?

A consulta nada teve de pavorosa, pelo contrário, a médica era muito simpática, mas teria que esperar os resultados de glicose, contagem de plaquetas e imunoglobulinas ficarem prontos e aí sim, finalmente, ir embora. Incapaz de permanecer sentado mais de meio minuto sem fazer nada resolveu dar uma volta.

"A morte por perto", dissera a mãe. Esteve frente a frente com a morte, como seria alguém que ainda estava envolto por ela?

Sem saber por quê, sentiu enorme curiosidade de andar pela ala do CTI.

Entrar não fora difícil, era horário de visita e escutou um nome qualquer por alguém que estava realmente visitando, e repetiu-o para a moça da recepção. Teve que ser paramentado com um guarda-pó descartável, touca e máscara. Achou estranho aquilo tudo, mas entendeu o por que rapidamente. Os pacientes, alguns cheios de tubos e sondas, estavam muito susceptíveis a qualquer tipo de contaminação.

Perambulou por vários quartos, sentia estranheza pelo branco das paredes, o cheiro de remédio, a fria impessoalidade dos médicos e os lamentos que ouvia. Decididamente não gostava de hospital, e nem sabia o por que de estar ali, apenas sentia que tinha de ir mais a frente e ver... O quê? Os pensamentos pareciam longe, tudo branco, todos brancos, um vermelho...

Vermelho?

"_Trigésimo sétimo dia,_

_Ele não foi._

_Eu sabia desde o momento que o chamei que ele não iria. Mesmo assim esperei, a cada minuto que passava a angústia aumentava, a certeza também, mas ainda assim, permaneci sentado em frente ao teatro, como combinamos, e não entrei. Não entraria até ele chegar, era o combinado. Eu sabia que tinha que levantar e ir, por que ele não viria, porém... alguma coisa não deixou. Sentia-me preso naquele banco, pra ter certeza da minha decepção e regozijar-me com a dor. Indolente, não consegui lutar. Ele não foi._

_(Refere-se à apresentação de estréia da ópera "Os mercadores de Viena" onde Camus faria o solo principal com apenas catorze anos, um prodígio. Shion prometera ir, mas uma reunião mais prolongada o impediu de comparecer. Desde então nunca mais se apresentou em público)"._

Abriu a porta devagar, esta não fez nenhum ruído, e observou, sem acreditar em seus próprios olhos, a pessoa que dormia (ou assim parecia) prostada na cama reclinável do quarto. Os cabelos soltos emolduravam o rosto partido em duas metades uma em cada lado da face. Estava corado, a boca vermelha e quente... Sentiu-a ao tocar-lhe o rosto. Era belo. Nunca antes reparado, as cores realçavam a sua beleza, quase cândida, mas lamentava ver que o motivo era a febre. Talvez alguma reação pirogênica.

Pegou em aquelas mãos, estavam frias, e mantendo-as entre as suas pôs-se a cismar por que Camus estava em um hospital quando todos diziam que estava viajando? E por que ele não recebia nenhuma visita? Se fosse um pouco mais íntimo dele o visitaria todos os dias! Zeus sabe o quanto é terrível a solidão de um quarto de enfermaria, o que dirá da CTI?

Não soube descrever as emoções que pululavam em si. Grandes confusões chocavam suas indecisões, mágoas dissolviam-se em ternura e algo mais lhe aflorava os sentidos. Buscava o motivo, mas, como resposta, apenas fitava o rosto sobre o travesseiro.

Com uma mão ainda segurando a de Camus, tocou-lhe os cabelos, os sentido macios em seus dedos.

Continuou com o carinho por um tempo indeterminado, lembrando de cenas especificas do diário que lera. Representava alguém bem diferente do que imaginava cada linha uma nova revelação, uma nova confissão. Pensou que poderia cuidar desse Camus! Dar-lhe toda atenção que pareceu ter sido negligenciada por tanto tempo.

Afinal, parecia tão frágil e solitário, talvez precisasse de alguém por perto, por mais que não se conhecessem direito "Tá bom, admito, tinha antipatia dele..." ainda assim poderia estar por ali, pra quando precisasse de alguma coisa...

A enfermeira veio chamá-lo, informou-lhe que o tempo de visitas havia terminado. Estupefato a acompanhou, todas aquelas informações não se encaixavam! Camus se tornara um mistério muito mais complicado, e receava não desvendá-lo nunca.

* * *

Esse capítulo ficou curtíssimo, eu sei!

Mas tive que dividí-lo em dois, ou ficaria grande demais! Amanhã posto o outro! XD

Obrigado aos que leram e mais um obrigado aos que deixaram reviews! Elas me corrigem, melhoram e estimulam!!!

Comentem à vontade! )


	6. Algumas descobertas

Algumas descobertas...

Milo, na manhã de domingo totalmente à toa, estava consideravelmente lento. Na verdade lento e com sono, o que dá na mesma, sonolento já implica que esteja lento. Mas sonolento por que não conseguiu dormir à noite, óbvio. Sempre lembrava de Camus em seu semi-sono e tentava imaginar o porquê de sua presença no hospital. A enfermeira confirmou que o estado de coma do ruivo transcorria há algum tempo, nem ela sabia exatamente. Ainda agora não conseguia formular nenhuma explicação. Mas já tinha uma ação muito clara do que faria. Voltaria a visitá-lo. "Hoje mesmo, e viro aquele hospital de cabeça pra baixo até descobrir tudo direitinho!"

Tentou buscar um motivo para tamanha resolução, mas analisando sua mente não encontrou nenhum.

000

- COMO NÃO ESTÁ AQUI? Ele _estava_ aqui ontem! – Gritava exasperado, a mocinha perfeitamente penteada da recepção o olhava com desdém, afinal todos pareciam doidos por lá, o que decerto piorava o estado dos nervos de Milo.

- Senhor, não existe essa pessoa em nossos registros, creio se tratar de um engano...

- Não há engano! Eu o vi! Estava lá – atalhou a pobre moça sem deixá-la concluir a frase.

- Pode me dizer qual o número do quarto?

- Hã...?

Jamais se lembraria simplesmente por nem mesmo ter olhado!

- Qual seu nível de parentesco com o paciente? – Perguntou com um tom de quem realmente trata com um maluco psicótico.

-... ...

Sentiu-se um imbecil. Que direito tinha de estar lá? Camus nem mesmo o olharia se não fosse para criticar! E isso ele fazia bem... Era um intruso de uma vida alheia à sua, mesmo que o ruivo estivesse num dos quartos do hospital, não tinha permissão para adentrar em seu mundo. Não existia nada que lhe concedesse essa permissão. Já bastava o diário...

Cabisbaixo e confuso deixou a moça em paz, retornou à sua casa. Seria uma tarde de domingo sem sentido e vazia.

000

"_Vigésimo quarto dia, terceiro ano em que escrevo aqui._

_Às vezes penso em poesia. As palavras poderiam descrever o que sinto, como um registro do que se passou em minha alma. Mas sempre que escrevo parece muito idiota. Talvez não seja capaz de ser poeta, ou talvez seja incapacidade de sentir... Muitas palavras e sentimentos passam pela minha cabeça sem que jamais sejam escritos, ainda menos dito. Transformam-se em mais um peso que me escurece por dentro até um ponto em que mesmo eu não consigo me ver. Nem me conhecer..."_

000

Voltando no tempo, na manhã de sábado, pouco antes do meio dia.

- Rápido Doutor! É o 139 bloco B! Parece um princípio de parada respiratória, não sei exatamente.

O 'Doutor' atende ao chamado, verificando, porém a ficha do paciente antes de atendê-lo.

- Ora Jabu! Como é vocês esquecem de balancear os íons?! É nisso que dá confiar em enfermeiros... Uma coisa tão simples quanto receitar nutrição parenteral certa!

- Ei, não fui eu que prescrevi alimentação do 139! Foi a Anna, se quer reclamar com alguém que seja ela!

- Tirando o seu da reta né! Ouça bem, esse é um dos nossos ilustres! Se apagar vai sobrar pra todo mundo! – disse numa voz grave, à guisa de advertência. Deixou instruções, o paciente já estava estável, seria melhor voltar à sua sala e continuar a leitura interrompida. A próxima ronda seria daqui a duas horas, tinha tempo.

Já havia se habituado a tratar os pacientes daquela forma. Números. Era tudo que eles representavam para si.

A morte não era negra e a vida branca. Havia algo cinza no interlúdio entre as duas que sempre davam margens à dúvida e esperança. O 139, cujo nome lembrava um escritor, algo como Camus, era um caso típico. Em coma há quase três meses, não dava nenhum sinal de recuperação ou melhora, na verdade seu quadro tendia ao pior e não sabiam mais o que fazer com ele. A família não permitia desligar os equipamentos. Então o mantinham ali, como uma maquina velha sempre necessitada de manutenções.

000

Apesar da prisão mental na qual estava submetido, era capaz de ouvir o que acontecia em sua volta. O diálogo entre médico e enfermeiro o fez sentir a pequenez do ser diante da vida. A consciência era algo muito distante em sua cabeça forçando para voltar a reinar, o que, por enquanto, parecia impossível, e talvez inútil. O corpo se enfraquecia, e o desejo de desistir elevava-se exponencialmente e diretamente proporcional à solidão de seu abandono.

Desistiria. Ninguém, ninguém nunca aparecia.

Nunca vinha, e mesmo assim insistia em esperar.

Mas não vinham, e como sempre, o deixavam.

A mente, se resignando à derrota, quis iniciar o mergulho na inexatidão do infinito.

Camus já não lutaria.

Até abrirem a porta do quarto.

Pela indecisão dos passos não era um enfermeiro ou coisa parecida, eles sempre sabiam exatamente o que fazer, mas a presença que sentia era, inesperadamente, um pouco tímida. Aproximou-se lentamente de si e tocou-lhe. Não com fria impessoalidade, porém com carinho, o conhecia com certeza, não saberia, no entanto, dizer quem era. Mas mesmo assim o contato tão terno o relaxara e lhe deu uma afirmação de ser esperado por alguém, talvez... Amado por alguém. Esperança... Preenchendo seu corpo de forma que já nem se lembrava. Parecia bobo e susceptível! Apenas um toque transformar tanto seu coração! Mas para quem se afoga em escuridão um toque é capaz de salvar. Um milagre através de um gesto!

A mão segurando a sua intensamente, os dedos em seus cabelos, sentir-se observado, ações que lhe ascendiam sensações há muito não vividas.

Atenção e carinho. Não estava mais sozinho. E não! Não iria desistir. Talvez valesse a pena esperar um pouco mais e enfrentar.

000

Segundas-feiras têm a característica de serem extremamente inóspitas. Mesmo assim dirigiu-se ao trabalho, agora motorizado! Não, não, carro seria demais, pelo menos por agora, mas nada que uma moto não faça! E, satisfeitíssimo com sua máquina, embora ainda encucado pela história de Camus, desfilou pelas ruas semi-despertas até o grande prédio que tanto lhe fascinou em seu primeiro dia.

Já não era assustador, sentia-se parte dele. A rotina, sem mesmice, havia incorporado sua pele, era como se chegasse ao seu território, e a caça estava à sua espera. Sim, estava bem mais seguro, confiava em seu próprio trabalho, e os números não negavam sua competência.

Adentrando o edifício, Milo notou um burburinho incomum. A curiosidade atiçou seus ouvidos, mas não poderia verificar os porquês naquele momento, talvez na hora do café, realizaria algo importante antes.

Seguiu pelo corredor de piso granito acinzentado e paredes em mármore branco até a porta de mogno e, entrando intempestivamente, iria repor no lugar secreto o pequeno diário cuidadosamente guardado em sua pasta, porém...

- Pelo visto parece impossível que você algum dia aprenda a bater em portas.

"CAMUS!"?

Sobressaltou-se extraordinariamente, tanto pela visão à sua frente quanto pela voz... Aquela voz!!!

Sua mente nublou por um momento, teve ganas de pular no pescoço de Camus e abraçá-lo bem apertado felicitando-o por sua recuperação. Era esse o motivo de seu sumiço, ele havia se recuperado! No entanto, a distância que o comportamento do ruivo impunha era densa demais para que Milo pudesse transpor. Não pode, porém, evitar a surpresa que sentia.

- Camus!!! – "Ai que idiota! Pareço aquele povo de novela mexicana! Carlos Eduardo! Você voltou!!! Aff... Mas ok, vamos esclarecer um ponto aqui..." – Como você está? Está sentindo alguma coisa?

- Por que o interesse? – disse sem se virar para o moço, olhos parados na tela do computador, era _ele_ que gostaria de saber se estava tudo bem com o loiro...

- É que... você... estava... – Havia alguma coisa muito errada naquela conversa.

- Viajando! Retornei ontem, tenho boas notícias, faremos uma reunião mais tarde para discutirmos os resultados das negociações que realizei. Foi pra isso que você veio, não é?

- Ah, foi... – Milo, embaraçado, ficou abismado com a declaração do outro. Será que tinha se enganado? Camus estava de pé e parecia bem. Alguém recentemente saído do coma estaria assim, tão disposto? Como nada respondia suas perguntas e o outro ainda agia arrogantemente superior, era hora de voltar a representar seu papel, o francês mantinha o olhar duro e ainda era "O Chefe". Parecia não saber de nada. Ou talvez não fosse mesmo ele no hospital... Não! Enganar-se a este ponto? Impossível! Tinha perfeitos olhos azuis no meio da cara! E não eram apenas de enfeites (embora funcionassem otimamente pra isso também).

- Milo? Há algo mais que posso fazer por você?

"Tão impessoal! Como ele consegue? Claro que tem seu besta! Diga o que aconteceu!!!" Os pensamentos o absorviam mais do que percebia. O tempo passava e em seu rosto era visível o embaraço que sentia da situação.

- Milo? Milo! Você está bem? – Milo, aparentemente voltando à realidade, observou os olhos à sua frente profundamente. Camus não estava tão melhor assim. Havia tanto ou mais confusão em sua mente, embora a camuflagem de seriedade fosse grossa o suficiente para disfarçar. Mas foi possível ver! Ele estava perdido! Se continuasse a fitar a imensidão castanha o que aconteceria? Acharia sua resposta?

Camus, por seu lado, respondia altivamente àquela inescrupulosa pesquisa de sua pessoa. Compreendia que o moço fosse querer saber o que aconteceu com ele, apesar das boas desculpas do tio, a curiosidade de todos estava bem acurada. Mas eles não tinham o direito. Milo não tinha o direito. Ninguém tinha o direito de saber, não se importavam realmente com ele.

A curiosidade vazia de apenas quererem uma boa estória para contar no almoço não era válida. Seu tio mentira sobre o acontecido e todos acreditaram. Nem mesmo tentaram ligar pra confirmarem. Não tentaram falar consigo. A culpa em parte era sua também, não era lá muito comunicativo, ainda assim esperava mais carinho de alguns... Como não recebera, a ninguém era permitido acesso à sua vida real, ao seu verdadeiro eu.

Na empresa seria apenas o funcionário, com a família seria o sobrinho, o primo, em cada caso representaria exatamente o que achavam que era, sem que nunca o conhecessem, sem jamais alcançarem sua essência. Não havia problema, se habituara a solidão. Tinha bons livros. ()

Milo compreendia cada vez menos, Camus o fitava de volta com revolta. Antes era apenas desprezo, que, aliás, distribuía a todos, depois na fatídica festa onde o conversara pela última vez, vira um lado diferente do ruivo. As suas leituras do diário lhe mostraram alguém meigo e meio carente. Nada parecido com a expressão dura que via.

Os devaneios transpuseram os limites de pensamento se tornando ações alheias às superficialidades de Milo, encontrando os anseios mais profundos de fazerem suas mãos tocarem o rosto bonito do homem que de várias formas ocupara sua mente. Nada o faria parar, nenhum conceito ou preconceito o perturbaria. Havia apenas o desejo e cedendo totalmente a esse impulso, o loiro inclinou-se sobre a mesa segurando com as mãos as faces de Camus forçando-o a se aproximar, os olhos perscrutando seu interior. Um toque de carinho.

Camus, parecendo correlacionar algo reagiu com o olhar surpreso.

Milo escorrendo os dedos pela delicadeza daqueles fios suspeitou.

Uma suspeita tão grandiosa que seu peito apertou e lágrimas quiseram brotar. Se fosse verdade... Naquela noite alguém o ajudou, mas ninguém reclamou o título, Camus desapareceu, disseram que viajando, mas estava em um hospital... Seria grande demais, perfeito demais...

Transparecendo a emoção que sentia em cada traço de sua fisionomia sorriu.

Enfim descobrira. Havia perguntas que possuíam respostas.

- Bem vindo de volta, Camus! – As palavras quentes e límpidas de sinceridade.

Camus sobressaltou-se, alguma coisa bem fina e aguda penetrou seu coração e talvez nunca mais saísse de lá. Por ser deliciosa e perigosa. Mesmo temendo, não se opôs quando Milo tocou seus lábios, as íris azuis puras, confiantes e ternas buscaram o profundo mar vermelho revolto de sentimentos. Calando suas dúvidas, inconsistências e mágoas num beijo.

Valera a pena.

Enquanto sentia as línguas se tocarem, pesava cada dor, cada dia vazio, cada ferida com a sensação que despontava em si. Era maior, seria sempre maior e fazia valer cada sacrifício com a possibilidade de que amava e era amado.

- Estou de volta, Milo...

000

PS.: Os dias aqui devem durar dois meses... deve ser por isso que estou postando esse capítulo só agora! XD

Um beijão aos que leram e mandaram reviews!

O próximo capítulo vai sair mais rápido, a fic está chegando aos finalmentes e consegui desenrolar minha cabeça!

XD


	7. Esperiências científicas e a vida

**Experiências científicas e a vida**

Apartaram-se do beijo rapidamente pela chegada de um intruso. Não puderam impedir, no entanto, a aura de constrangimento que se instaurou na copa. Shun sentia-se realmente culpado por chegar em um momento tão inoportuno. Marin apiedou-se do rapaz, afinal a culpa era deles. Aiolia apenas estava irritado por interromperem sua diversão.

Murmurando desculpas inaudíveis, o estagiário rapidamente se retirou.

- É melhor pararmos por aqui!

- Por quê? Qual o problema? Era só o Shun, um estagiário!

- Ah, Aiolia! Não fale assim! Soa tão arrogante...

- Hun?... É só a verdade!

- Não sabia que tinha esse tipo de pensamentos mesquinhos.

- Lá vem você com essas conversas. Não precisamos esconder nada de ninguém. Todos sabem que a gente se ama! E que tal voltar para onde paramos? – disse sorrindo enquanto tentava capturar a ruiva em seus braços novamente.

- Sim voltaremos... mas não agora! Por enquanto talvez seja melhor conferir a projeção produtiva baseada naqueles estudos de tempos, feito pelo Shaka, não é mesmo, '_senhor engenheiro de automação'_? – Falou desvencilhando-se do abraço e saindo rapidamente da cozinha. Contrariado, Aiolia foi obrigado a fazer o mesmo.

000

Shun, que voltou à copa após observar discretamente a saída do casal, levava café e biscoitos recheados com chocolate para uma determinada sala. Evidentemente não fazia parte de sua função de estagiário servir café, principalmente seguindo tantas exigências quanto ao seu teor ou a qualidade do biscoito, mas o fazia ainda assim. Percebia que o humor de seu 'chefe' melhorava substancialmente com esses pequenos mimos. Hyoga, atento às gentilezas do estudante, acabou por se sentir curioso quanto aos seus motivos.

- Shun...

- Sim?

- Se fosse outro, que não eu, seu chefe, também serviria biscoitos pra ele? – mais que apenas curiosidade transparecia em sua voz.

- Certamente! – respondeu com simplicidade.

Um rápido laivo de decepção piscou na face do rapaz loiro que recebia o café. Vários papéis, jornais, e um notebook jaziam sobre a mesa aguardando por atenção, enquanto seu olhar perdido fixava a quina do mogno. Afinal tudo era meramente profissional.

- Mas – a pequena palavra, uma simples conjunção adversativa, teve o poder de conquistar totalmente sua atenção – não colocaria o recheio de chocolate no biscoito. – ainda com a bandeja na mão, o olhar baixo, o rosto tímido enrubescido, Shun completou a frase quase sussurrando. No entanto, foi o suficiente para ascender uma expressão de contentamento em Hyoga. Não, nem tudo era _só _trabalho.

000

Afrodite, ao ver o rapaz levando a bandeja com uma jarra e biscoitinhos de côco com recheio de chocolate empilhados certinhos caprichosamente, meneou a cabeça. As pessoas às vezes eram tão óbvias!

Andava em direção à sua própria mesa no escritório, seus cabelos ondulando em cada passo, sua pose impondo a beleza que possuía ao ambiente. Tinha consciência do fascínio que causava, se adaptava a ele e até o alimentava, subitamente teve uma conhecida sensação de estar sendo observado, os olhos instintivamente sabiam pra onde se direcionar e viu que o 'carcamano', sempre sarcástico e mal humorado, desviou rapidamente sua mira. As pessoas às vezes eram muito óbvias, mas isso não as deixava menos estúpidas.

000

O italiano fingia ler os papéis que estavam em suas mãos apoiadas sobre sua escrivaninha. Não tinha idéia do que estava escrito, se é que realmente algo fora impresso neles, talvez fosse apenas uma folha de papel em branco. O fato era que Afrodite tinha acabado de passar. E quando isso acontecia o mundo parava. O casal saindo vermelho da copa, o menino com a bandeja, eram apenas sombras no instante que a luz do mundo resolvia se levantar.

Via, todos os dias, o rapaz alto caminhar pelo escritório, a gravata levemente folgada a balançar com os seus movimentos, a camisa branca se alinhando ao peito, as calças pretas ajustadas às pernas, um relógio grosso no punho esquerdo e deslumbrava o olhar do italiano. Um traje simples, banal, mas qualquer coisa que o sueco vestisse o deixaria bonito. Era uma característica, Marco estava convicto disso.

Chegava mais cedo apenas para ter o prazer de vê-lo entrar. Posicionado estrategicamente em uma mesa nas costas de Afrodite, tinha a dupla vantagem de poder admirar seus belos cabelos sem ser visto e ainda, observá-lo todas as vezes que se levantava para tomar água, café, pegar impressões ou qualquer outra coisa. Encontrara a beleza e fora subjugado por ela, o problema era que não sabia o que fazer, muito menos como agir.

000

Mu vira quando Milo subiu desatento em direção à sala de Camus. Quando Aiolia e Marin foram até a copa. Shun e seu famoso pratinho de doces, e Marco prendendo a respiração com os passos de Afrodite. A vida acontecia e ele gostava de admirá-la, ver seus desenlaces. Viver era uma arte e uma ciência, e ele era um cientista, a estudava, porém nunca se envolvia. Gostava de pensar que dessa forma passaria por ela incólume, mesmo que perdesse parte dos encantos que proporcionava.

Uma leve trombada interrompeu o curso de seus pensamentos, olhos de um profundo azul o fitaram arrogantemente. Não soube precisar bem o quê, mas algo nesse indiano, definitivamente, o incomodava. Afinal, observá-lo era apenas um de suas experiências, sem envolvimentos, claro...

000

Abrir os olhos revelou-se mais difícil que fechá-los. De olhos fechados era possível sonhar com várias dimensões que poderiam substituir a verdadeira realidade. Mas abrir os olhos era necessário, e foi à contra gosto que o fez. E observou os de Milo o observando ternamente. Todas as palavras lhe pareciam absurdas, todo o torvelinho em sua mente era muito recente para que pudesse assimilá-lo. Acostumado com a lógica e a razão comandando durante toda sua vida sentia-se perdido ao ser obrigado a encarar a entrega de parte tão profunda de si para alguém. Como ele conseguira?

- Bem, vou voltar ao trabalho. Volto mais tarde para almoçarmos, você pode?

Palavras banais. Não havia pensado na existência delas como uma possibilidade de diálogo, e Milo sorria ao pronunciá-las, parecia fácil pra ele. Nem sempre o 'agora' era o momento mais adequado e, certamente, aquele não era o mais indicado para discutir por quês e atitudes. Deixar-se levar. Tentaria aprender o significado disso.

- Posso! – e seus olhos brilharam.

Agradecimentos afetuosos a todos que lêem!

Problemas pessoais impediram a postagem da fic, mas aí está de volta!

Um beijo realmente especial à vcs! XD


End file.
